Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 37
Chapter Summary Bluefur's PoV :Bluefur is woken up by Oakheart's tail stroking her cheek. She sees that it's almost dawn, and realizes that she needs to get home quickly. Oakheart tells her that he doesn't want to leave her, and Bluefur replies that he must. They twine their tails together and promise to look for each other on the border. Though she promises to look for him, Bluefur knows they'll always be separated by the river. Oakheart jokes that he'll practice climbing, and the she-cat wonders why he's so cheerful. She suddenly notices the raw grief behind his eyes. Bluefur says goodbye, painfully walking up the slope to her territory. She feels her mate's gaze burn into her pelt. The blue-gray warrior thinks that she must be as strong as fire. :Bluefur heads home through the shadowy woods, feeling anxious that a Clanmate might be nearby. She reassures herself that nobody would be awake by now. She sneaks into camp, the guard, Adderfang, nowhere to be seen. She tiptoes to her nest, realizing the dawn patrol would be leaving soon. Nobody stirs as Bluefur brushes past, but Lionheart grumbles. The she-cat is unable to sleep, rather reliving her memories of the one night she had gotten to spend with her love. She wonders how she could go back to pretending Oakheart was another enemy. Bluefur thinks about how she must, as the warrior code says so. She promises to Moonflower and Snowfur that she'll never meet the RiverClan warrior again. :When the morning patrols are being sent out, Bluefur is very tired. She notices that Lionheart is very enthusiastic about getting out of camp. Adderfang and Smallear tell him that somebody had to fix the camp wall, and that he did a good job. Thrushpelt hurries over, explaining that he had to eat before he left on patrol. Dappletail comments that he would have made Weedwhisker proud. :Tawnyspots is sick, so Sunstar is organizing the daily patrols. He sends cats to the RiverClan border to make sure they're not planning an ambush. He sends Goldenflower, Bluefur, Thrushpelt, and Patchpelt on a patrol to the Twoleg border. Goldenflower makes a joke about scaring off kittypets, and Bluefur remembers Thistleclaw's treatment of the black-and-white kit. The patrol splits into pairs, Bluefur being paired with Thrushpelt. The she-cat barely hears Goldenflower's order, as she is too lost in thought about Oakheart. Thrushpelt asks if she's coming and holds back a branch for her. He compliments Bluefur's tracking skills, which annoys the she-cat. They arrive at the border and see the place where Pinestar left with Jake. Thrushpelt wonders if they'll see the former leader again, and Bluefur comments that he probably has a new name by now. The tom comments that he'd rather be RiverClan than become a kittypet. Bluefur thinks about how things would be easier if she was in RiverClan. :Exhausted, the she-cat heads into the warrior's den, noticing Tawnyspots. He appears cold, though the den is warm. Bluefur notes that he smells of terrible sickness, and that he's extremely scrawny. She hurries out of the den, aiming to ask Goosefeather if the deputy is going to die. Bluefur thinks about how it's too soon for him to die, as she hadn't even finished mentoring her own apprentice. As she approaches, the warrior notices that the gray tom is already surrounded by many cats. Dappletail complains that she hasn't had much sleep due to the deputy's coming and going, to which Smallear agrees. Whitestorm asks if he's going to be okay, and tells Bluefur that they're talking about Tawnyspots. Lionheart comments that the tom seems sicker than usual. Goosefeather's gaze darkens with worry, and he states that nothing is working. Bluefur points out that he recovered last time, and the medicine cat tells her that it's worse than last time. :The old tom looks at the blue-gray she-cat excitedly, saying a new deputy would be appointed soon. Thistleclaw appears behind her, stating that it's his chance to take Tawnyspots's place. Bluefur realizes that Thistleclaw appears as the perfect choice for deputy. She wonders if Sunstar would choose him to fulfill the role. Characters Major }} Minor *Adderfang *Lionheart *Smallear *Thrushpelt *Dappletail *Tawnyspots *Sunstar *Whitestorm *Thistleclaw *Goldenflower *Patchpelt *Goosefeather }} Mentioned *Snowfur *Weedwhisker *Featherwhisker *Tigerclaw *Patchpelt *Tiny (Unnamed) *Pinestar *Jake }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc Category:Bluestar's Prophecy